


Last words

by Harikaw



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, life is strange - Freeform, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harikaw/pseuds/Harikaw
Summary: Short novel about Life Is Strange





	Last words

Standing there, Chloe was looking to all those people coming. Coming to see her. It was fuck up. She was here, and there was nothing else she could do except watching. Deep down tho, she was feeling so relieved. « Fuck, she thoughted, it has to happened. » And even if she felt quite relaxed, she could feel the pression getting higher and higher when more and more people where coming around her. But it was like she couldn’t really see or touch them, like some kind of a dream.  
She could feel some tear making a way on her cheeks. She could decideif she was either happy or sad, today was her day tho, and never in her life time she had that much people coming to see her. Her. The outcast. Why were they all coming ? She started to panick.

« Impressive huh ? How much people come for this kind of occasion. » whispered a soft voice behind here, touching her neck, making her shake.

This voice, she could have recognize her among a thousand ones. Deep, charming, and she could feel her heart miss a beat. It was not possible. The punk eyes were suddenly so wet that she couln’t see anything, drawing in her tears. 

« R-Rachel ? » Her voice called her name, half broken. 

She could feel her. She could feel her fingers running through her skin, tearing her tears away, and smiling to her. The blond was just like the memory she still had of her. Dramatically beautiful, and though she smile she was giving to the punk, she could feel some lost feeling coming back from the dead. Pretty ironic, in some way. How could Rachel be here ? It was not possible. 

« Don’t cry Chloe, everything is ok. You don’t have to be afraid. » 

« I-I can’t believe you’re here… I’m so sorry…I should have d…»

Rachel didn’t let her finish her words, putting a finger on her lips.

« I’m not here to blame you over anything Chloe. You’re not here for that either, are you ? »

The punk couldn’t answer. The bite her lips. She didn’t even know how she get in here, seeing Rachel again. But in some ways, she felt blessed, she was reunited again with her angel. 

« You have to let things go now you’re here Chloe. Me. Your father. It doesn’t mean you have to forget us. Just to stop blaming you over things you couldn’t control. He’s thinking the same plus. »

« W..what ? You met him ?»

« Oh Chloe, you really thought you were alone all this time ? We always were with you. You just wasn’t receptive. Max tho, damn. That girl saw us so much times. I lead her to me. Pretty cute and smart. »

The blue haired girl couldn’t help but smiling when she heard her friend speaking of the time traveler. 

« I wish you were here to met her. »

« I am. And someday, we will foresee this obstacle, but for now, we can’t. Let go, please, it’s important, and right now, you have to. Look to al these people coming for you. »

Chloe could feel her stomach hurt her a little seeing all these faces. Her mother crying on David’s shoulder, even Warren and Frank were here. 

« Don’t be sad, I’m never leaving you. » said the blonde girl with a warm smile as much as she was disapearing, leaving her with all those people.

And Chloe bursnt into tears. Not sad ones. She was smiling through them.

« Oh ! Chloe ! There’s this doe again ! »

She looked where Max was pointing. Deep down the crowd, there was indeed this doe, looking right in her eyes, and she could feel suddenly relieve of everything, smiling to the animal, she knew. There was only one right answer to the question we were about to ask her, and even before the guy could ask her, she was catching Max’s face, whispering enough for the three of them to hear :

« I do. »

Catching her fiancee lips, she could feel her smiling among their kiss, and the crowd started to yell their name and applause them. The doe finally leave them, she had done her job.


End file.
